


Ramblings

by anassa_anemou



Category: Smooth Criminal - 2Cellos (Music Video)
Genre: Cookie Jar 2012, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambrozija is tired of their fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramblings

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't now the Cookie Jar closed off, so, I'm just posting this and later if the prompter is revelead I will pm him/her.

She storms out of the bar; who they think they are? Ambrozija was more than irritated with their assumption she could be like a piece of meat, pulled to one side then the other. She left her parents home when they tried to make the same game: her mother wanting her to be proper wife and mother, leaving her studies to be the perfect housewife; her father wanting her to continued his business, but not like she wanted, but as a extension of his arm and mind.

Luka never shown such a animalistic personality, he was the one that took her to dinner when rehearsals where so chaotic she forgot to eat. He always brought flowers to her, even if he just stole them from the front yard at the university. At first she thought he was gay, with all those gentle and caring gestures that didn’t seem to come with anything else, but later she saw the lingering eyes and the way he always seemed to be holding her hand or how he would let his head rest in her lap while she tyred to put together the melodies in the piano.

Stjepan was the one that took her to bars and parties, the one that would brush her boobs or her ass when passing, pretending to be innocent. Sometimes he would be almost rude with his advances, but she didn’t mind much: it was good to be treated with more than the respect for a famous lawyer's daughter. 

They weren’t perfect and that fight, even if enraging, shown her how Luka could leave his peaceful state of mind and punch his best friend and that Stjepan was glad to push Luka against a wall and rut against him, conscious or not. Her mind slipped as she run back to her apartment, the cold making the anger diminish.  
Now she had to think what to do, because something was strange, why would they fight like that? They did drink and they seemed odd for most of the week. But where they fighting beyond her? And why didn’t they talk to her? After all, none of them asked her out and they weren’t dating. It was just frustrating. She better take a shower and call them later for a talk.

***

They are in her sofa, the green with ragged upholstered, she is far from them, in the other sofa, the purple velvet one. Her house doesn’t match, she know this. In the kitchen she has five chairs, each one has a different design. Sometimes her sock are different too, and panties never match with bras, but she is loosing her mind around and she has two young men looking at her.

“I want to know why you did that at the bar, but let me speak first or else I think I will be just angry again.” She huffed a bit and closed her eyes, it was hard saying this, but she had too. “You are best friends and I enjoy the time I expend with which of you, but when we go out the three of us is even greater. I hate to think that I’m like Yoko Ono, specially because I think you guys have a great future playing together. That said, I think maybe you guys weren’t honest with me.”

“Look, I was drunk yesterday and you don’t need to make things worst. I get it, I was a moron and really hate when either of us fight, but come on! We don’t need to discuss this again, I’m not having feelings for anyone else them my own cello and music, they are enough. “ Luka tried to smile, curving his lips, but she could see the hands balled and the tense line in his jaw.

“Maybe you don’t have feelings, but I don’t think is normal for you to go and pick a fight with Luka for no reason.” She notice Luka continued to be silence and that Stjepan was ready, for what, she wasn’t sure.

The truth was she hated this as much as Stjepan: feelings were a crap excuse for people doing the things they wanted and getting away with a sloppy reason. But the thing is, she hates not having closure, even if it’s a crappy end and she will rip it from them.

“I think maybe it would be best if you just told us which one you are attracted too or if you want one of us to date you or if you just want to go back to the pub friends routine. I’m tired of having one fight a week with both of you about this. Stjepan and I can really guess what you want, Ambrozija. ” 

She considered this: what did she want besides closure and peace? Why she kept coming back to them when she was certain the fight would progress to something worse each week? For her part, she never guessed they would fight like that, but in general the tension was always there.

“Very well. The first question is simple to answer: I not attracted to one of you, I’m attracted to both. I don’t want to date one of you, I want to date the two of you, together, preferably with you dating not only me, but the other as well. And I know you can’t guess Luka, but neither you or Stjepan told me what you wanted and it’s hard to take a decision when you have your best friends fighting.”

Stjepan got up ans started passing her living room, the rustic carpet gaining some more abrasion. His hands running trough his hair was a sine of anxiety and she didn’t want him to bolt to the door. She got up and hugged him from behind, making him stop in front of Luka, it was time.

She turned them to stay in front of Luka, his legs open for them to step inside. Pushing her knees in the back of Stjepan’s, they felt forward in Luka’s lap. They could have fallen if Lukas callous’ hands didn’t close around her hips and Stjepan’s left arm. _Now kiss!_ Her mind screamed.

Luka laughed and kissed Stjepan’s cheek, making Stjepan buried his head in Luka’a neck.

“Be like that. I’m going to order Chinese while you talk, when I’m back I want three reason why you don’t hate my idea and why you will do it anyway because you love me.”

Neither mentioned the fact they never said why the fighting occurred. Ambrozija shook her head, men were so hard to admit things. She ordered the food and started setting the table, maybe after eating, the food would be heavy enough to make them more slouchy and she would have the opportunity to sneak attack their sleepy brains into a three-way cuddling. 

Next week she would buy some awesome dress and new lingerie, because hers was downright frumpy with all the washings in the public laundry near her building. Maybe if they got together she could move to Luka’s place and use the shiny laundry in his building basement. Funny, She didn’t even kissed one of them yet and she was already making plans of enjoying their buildings facilities. 

Well, she was a smart girl, having two boyfriends sure would give her problems, specially with the jealousy going round, but she would have the benefices: Stjepan’s hot water shower was on the top of her list.

**Author's Note:**

> Ambrozija: modified greek word used as proper name in Croatia (or so says [this](http://www.croatian-genealogy.com/cro-first-names/a-female.shtml) site).


End file.
